Get On Olivia's Level
Olivia gets an attitude when she keeps coming out on top at a company picnic. Episode Summary Olivia and all of her co-workers have gathered for a company picnic, something which hasn't been done in years. Everyone is glad to be sharing this time together. That's when the general manager, Christine, gathers everyone around because the picnic games are about to start. Olivia can't wait because she can't wait to show off all the skills she has. The first game is the classic water balloon toss. Olivia and her partner, Aubrey, kill it at the game and win. The game after that is the balloon animal contest. Olivia knocks it out of the park with her balloon animal interpretation of an elephant. Ryan wonders how Olivia is so good at these games. Troy is unsure, but he wonders if there's some magic or something she's using, like a witch, which in that case they should burn it. The next game is the pie eating contest. Olivia isn't sure how she's going to do at this game, but it's certainly worth a shot. Surprisingly, she wins, because all the pies happened to be blueberry; her favorite. Sunshine thinks it's unfair that Olivia keeps winning the games, because she's lost every single one so far. Olivia thinks Sunshine just needs to get better at this kind of stuff, otherwise she wouldn't be losing all the time. Sunshine can't believe what she's heard. She says she's gonna go down in the potato sack race. Olivia is, of course, dominating the pack in the race. She does notice that Sunshine is, of course, in last place. Deep down inside, Olivia feels kind of bad for Sunshine. She slyly tosses back a power-up she found to Sunshine, and Sunshine goes faster than ever. Steve wonders how that's even happening. Sunshine ends up winning the race. Sunshine can't believe Olivia just did whatever that was for her. Olivia felt bad for gloating at Sunshine and thought she deserved to win the race. Sunshine can't thank Olivia enough. She wonders what it even was she gave her. Olivia said it was some speed sneaker or something weird like that. Sunshine just shrugs that off and admires her medal. Brooke says that was a nice thing to do to Olivia. Olivia feels really good about what she did. That's when Troy comes with a torch and wonders where the witch is. Olivia is confused. Production Information * There is only minor use of CGI * This is the first episode to have a unique title screen for the episode's title Trivia * The title theme of the episode is the same one used for the Ok-KO! ''episode "Let's Meet Sonic" * A lot of the games used are possibly a nod to the Father-Daughter Picnic from the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "I Was a Middle-Aged Robot" * Troy mentions a witch and burning it, a reference to ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail * "Team Ultimate: Chao" from ''Team Sonic Racing ''is heard when Olivia is eating pies * "Bound Bowl Grand Prix" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard during the sack race * The Speed Shoes from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series are used to help Sunshine win * The invincibility theme from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard as the speed shoe theme Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel